From Wolf to Lion
by timmy102
Summary: Thunderclan has an unexpected visiter. A dog pup. named Icepup, we follow him while he fights to get the respect of his clan.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does

Bluestar sat on the highrock, looking up into the sky.

"Star gazing are we?" asked Spottedleaf, coming up from behind.

"Yes, for some reason, there seems to be more stars then usual, any news from Starclan?" replied Bluestar.

"No, but I have a feeling I will get a message soon"

At the last word, a huge gust of wind blew through the forest for a couple of seconds.

"What in Starclan's name was that" yowled Bluestar.

"They sent me an important message, they say. The wolf will become the lion" mowed Spottedleaf.

"What does that mean?"

Spottedleaf just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bluestar" called Redtail, "we have an unexpected visitor at the entrance"

"One of the clans again?" asked Bluestar, as she leaped from the rock.

"No, it's not even a cat"

As they raced to the entrance, Bluestar heard little cries for help. But it was nothing like a cat.

There, lying in the mud was a dog pup!

It was so small, white colored with a black spot on its eye. The colour of the eyes is uncertain, since pup's eye's are closed at birth. The pup seemed to be only a couple of minutes old, and was extremely hungry.

"Shall we put it out of its misery?" asked Tigerclaw, who just walked up.

"No, we can't. this pup, has only lived a couple of minutes of life. It would be a sin the end it now. I will take it to Willowpelt. In the mean time, Tigerclaw, go look for the mother. If you find her tell me and I will bring back the pup." said Bluestar

With that, she picked up the pup like it's mother would. Then, she dashed to the nursery.

Bluestar laid the pup outside and poked her head in.

"Willowpelt, I have a job for you" she said.

Willowpelt looked up form the baby Greystripe, just born the day before. "Depends on what it is, if it's taking care of another kit, I think I can handle it"

"It's not exactly a kit". With that, she showed the pup.

"But Bluestar, it's a dog, it will kill the young" she said, clutching her baby closely.

"I have seen many young dogs in my days. I can tell by this one, it will not grow to be much bigger then me. I am asking you, will take another young it? In this case, a pup?"

Willowpelt looked kindly at the pup, making it's way over to suckle.

"Okay, I shall treat him like a second son" Willowpelt mowed with a smile.

Bluestar then left the nursery and made her way to her den.

Then Tigerclaw rushed to her side.

"I have found the mother" he said, "but she is dead, killed by a badger. Many pup's are dead to"

"I'm afraid that might happen. We will have to take care of it ourselves, and reason with the other clans at the next gathering. But for now, he shall be known as Icepup, in honor of his white coat" then Bluestar smiled, "I have a good feeling about this"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter doesJust to tell you, Icepup is a Jack Russell terrierThis is two moons later

"Greykit, wait up" cried an old Icepup.

Greykit then turned around and batted Icepup on the head lightly.

"Take that rouge" he mewed.

Icepup jumped onto Greykit, as the play fought.

"Bring it on," he said.

As he and Greykit tumbled around, Icepup bumped into One-eye.

"Stay away from me, pup" she yowled.

Icepup got scared out of his wits and raced behind Greykit.

That was the fifth time someone over reacted when he was around.

Later that day

"Mom" said Icepup.

"Yes?" replied Willowpelt with a yawn.

"Why does nobody like me around?"

Willowpelt look surprised at the question, and then turned to sorrow.

"It's time you know" she said, "You are not from this clan".

"That gives them no reason to treat me like a pest. Everyone acts like it, except you, the kits, and Bluestar. Oh, I forgot Spottedleaf and Redtail. But why everyone else, I've done nothing wrong".

"It's not what you did, it's what you are. Many people don't like you because, you're different. Different colour, different nose, and above all, different species."

Icepup looked shocked.

"I knew I looked different, but I'm a different species?"

"Yes, you're a dog, not a cat. Redtail found you alone, at the clan entrance, Spottedleaf foretold your arrival, and Bluestar asked me to take care of you. Tigerclaw found your real mother dead from a badger attack".

Icepup looked at his mother with wide unbelieving eyes.

"I'm very sorry many cats have to behave this way"

Icepup then gave a smile.

"That just tells me something I have to do. I'm going to become the greatest warrior ever. Then finally, I will get some respect and acceptance. Then I'll make you, and my other mom proud".

"That's my boy" mewed Willowpelt, with tears in her eyes.

Icepup walked out of the nursery to go play with the other kits.

"Icepup, may I talk to you?" called Bluestar from her den.

Icepup raced over.

"If it's about how I'm a dog and not a cat, I already know" he said.

Bluestar looked surprised.

"You do? Then that's good. But there is something else. You're coming to the gathering".

Bluestar's words caught Icepup off guard and he was stunned. A kit, or pup, has never gone to a gathering before.

"We need to make it clear that we have you, and get the right to keep you in Thunder clan" said continued.

"I'd love to go," said Icepup excitingly.

"Good, I'll announce everyone now. Willowpelt knows already. Wait here".

Bluestar called the clan to the highrock.

When she finished with Icepup, the clan yowled in shock and frustration.

"He's only a pup, how can he go?" yelled Tigerclaw.

"This is to keep him in the clan, letting the other clans know that we are treating a pup and a new cat"

"It'll be better to kick him out, he's a pest" yelled an apprentice.

That set Icepup off. He located the apprentice and jumped him.

Icepup pinned him down, laying a paw on his throat, despite being half it's size.

"What to say that to my face" he growled in a low voice.

"Icepup!" yowled Bluestar.

Icepup got off the apprentice and backed off. When he looked up, he saw many wide eyes of amazement on him, and a lot of dropped jaws. Even Tigerclaw was amazed.

With all the eyes on him, Icepup lowered his ears and tucked in his tail and walked away.

"Alright, we leave now," said Bluestar.

When they were still a far way from the fourtrees, Icepup stopped.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" he said to himself.

"Something wrong?" asked Lionheart.

"I smell so many strange cats".

"You can smell that already? I guess what they say about a dog's nose is true".

"What do they say?" asked Icepup.

"That it's much more powerful then a cats. Now I've got to tell you something. You won't go in immediately. You'll wait out here until Bluestar says. I'll stay with you for protection" whispered Lionheart.

"okay" yipped Icepup.

As the rest of the group walked into the fourtrees, Lionheart and Icepup waited outside. Thunder clan was the last to arrive, so they didn't have to hide Icepup from the other clans as the made their way.

Lionheart and Icepup waited for Bluestar. When it was their que, they walked in.

Icepup was meet by yowls of surprise and angry calls. One Shadow clan even made a swipe at him, but was stopped by Lionheart. Icepup went up to sit next to Bluestar. His tail was touching is belly, his ears were flat, and he gave off a very strong fear smell.

"Bluestar, what is this, you have a dog in your clan" shouted Raggedstar.

"Please don't be so loud" said Tallstar.

"Now, this breed that this dog is will not grow to be bigger then many of us, so it is just like another kit" said Bluestar.

"Thankfully, I can smell that you have no other dogs with you, so this is the only one you have" said Crookedstar.

"I am asking you clans not your permission, but a promise that you will not attack our clan to kill this pup" said Bluestar.

Crookedstar and Tallstar said yes quickly. Raggedstar took longer, but he eventually agreed.

With that business done, Icepup went down to Lionheart and listened to the rest of the gathering.

He is no under no direct threat from the other clans.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own warriors.

There might not be much chapters coming soon, because my internet is acting like a fag

If there is a real warrior's character named Icepaw, I haven't gotten that far yet in the series

Four moons later

"Icepup, you'll never believe what I heard from Bluestar", yowled Greykit, dashing towards the nursery.

Icepup looked up from his nap with a grin on his face.

"Let me guess, tonight, we're becoming apprentices"

"You good at this. This is great, I know how you want to prove yourself to the clan, and now here's you chance."

"I know, though it might not be such as hard now. More cats have begun to like me ever since the gathering two moons ago". Icepup stood up and stretched out in a yawn.

"Even though the only cats that changed are Lionheart and Ravenpaw"

"That's still an improvement" snapped Icepup.

Bluestar then called the clan for a meeting.

Greykit and Icepup ran up to the Highrock, Greykit shacking with excitement and Icepaw's tail wagging like mad.

(I forget the apprentice ritual, so I'm going to use what I know of warriors and make a new one the best I can)

"We come to the Highrock to make Greykit and Icepup apprentices", Bluestar looked at Greykit, "This one's name will be Greypaw", and then she turned to Icepup, "This one will be named Icepaw. Lionheart, you will be the mentor of Greypaw, and Whitestorm, you will be the mentor of Icepaw."

Both cats came up and touched noses with their apprentices.

"I bet a days fresh-kill that the dog won't last a day", said Longtail, at that time, Longpaw

Icepaw felt anger in his heart, but thought best to let it go.

The clan chanted the two apprentice's names, although most only said Greypaw's name.

"They'll see what I can do soon enough", thought Icepaw.

When the ceremony was over, Greypaw and Icepaw walked over to the apprentices den for a rest. They were greeted by Ravenpaw Sandpaw and Dustpaw. After sharing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile, Greypaw and Icepaw shared tongues with the other apprentices, and then later settled in for the night.

In the middle of the night, Icepaw found the apprentice den extremely warm, to warm for him, and he started panting.

"Shut the heck up" whispered a sleepy Sandpaw. Icepaw realized he woke up half of the apprentices. Icepaw quickly got out of the den and rested on the ground. He was surprised how much more comfortable it was compared to the itchy moss in the den. There he slept peacefully and didn't wake any of the other apprentices.

(That mourning)

"What are you doing out here?" said a voice as Icepaw was awoke by Whitestorm nudging his side.

"Sleeping, it's a lot more comfortable then the moss"

"Get up now; Lionheart and I are going to take you and Greypaw on a hunting patrol."

Icepaw got up, fully awake, without another word.

"Bring it on" he said.

After Lionheart and Whitestorm showed them the crouching techniques, they sent them off to see how they do.

Icepaw was following the fresh trail of a mouse, when he suddenly heard it scream.

Stalking towards the sound, he saw a weasel had caught it before he did, and was continuing to eat it.

Icepaw got an idea in his head, and dropped down low. Not a usual hunting crouch, but just and instinct crouch, and creped up behind the weasel. One mouse-length away, the weasel felt Icepaw's breath on its neck, but it was already to late. Icepaw grabbed the weasel by the neck and shook the weasel like no tomorrow, then he threw it up in the air, and finished his assault with a quick back breaking bite.

"I know what I'm having to eat" he said, as he covered up the weasel. He didn't have much luck after that, only catching a small mouse.

When he trotted back to the spot he and Greypaw were supposed to go when they finished, Greypaw looked amazed at the weasel.

"No one has ever caught a weasel before" he exclaimed.

"There's always a first for everything"

Whitestorm and Lionheart checked the fresh-kill the apprentices caught. Greypaw's was obviously bigger, but they both were impressed with Icepaw's weasel.

"Well done, lets head back now" said Whitestorm.

After bringing the weasel to the elders, they said that he should have it for achievement. Icepaw took a bite. It was the best thing he ever tasted.

"You should try one of these" he said to Greypaw.

After the meal, Icepaw hit the sack at the entrance of the den, and fell into a we deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own warriors.**

**Since there is a cat named Icepaw in the series, my Icepaw will now be named Coyotepaw, and since Whitestorm is Sandpaw's mentor, Coyotepaw's new mentor will be Runningwind.**

"Coyotepaw, you're filthy" said Runningwind as Coyotepaw walked over to the fresh kill pile, "you look like you've been sleeping on the ground."

"Your right, the moss was too itchy. Later I'll go and wash it off in the river." Runningwind looked at Coyotepaw like he was some sort of freak.

"Well, you better go soon, right after you're done, come back to the camp and find me; I'll take you on a sunhigh patrol." Coyote was all too quick about rushing to the river. Most cats told him it wasn't very comfortable, getting their paws wet, but Coyotepaw thought it was wonderful. Swimming in the water made him feel like he was flying. Then Coyotepaw decided to hunt a little before going back to camp. He ambushed a young muskrat (lets say, five inches tall), making it's way from Riverclan territory to Thunderclan's. After also bagging a sparrow to, he made his way back to camp.

He laid down his fresh kill and met up with Runningwind and Longtail for the patrol. Just on the edge of the woodcut place, Runningwind stopped. "Do you smell that Coyotepaw?" he asked.

Coyotepaw inhaled deeply through his nose, not wanting to miss anything. "Lets see. I've got a monster, a faint sent of human and dog, vole, and Thunderclan cat, and" Coyotepaw took in another deep breath, and his eyes widened, "kittypet".

"Correct" said Runningwind. Coyotepaw inhaled again.

"Looks like Greypaw, Lionheart, and Bluestar chased it off, and there was a quick fight".

"Impressive, dog" said Longtail. Coyotepaw turned around and gave Longtail a snarl. "The nerve".

After the patrol caught some prey for the clan, they went back. Coyotepaw took a vole from the pile and went over to Greypaw.

"S'up?" he asked, "anything new?"

"Actually yes, I met a kittypet in the forest today."

"Oh yeah, I smelt that, you chased it off with Lionheart and Bluestar."

"Not only that, but I almost bet me in a fight, and Bluestar asked him to join the clan." Coyotepaw started to choke on his vole. "I know, it's a mousebrained idea if you ask me, he's not warrior blood." Coyotepaw glared at Greypaw.

"So what, I'm not warrior blood, and look at me. I don't have warrior blood, and I can kick you butt any day"

Greypaw grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, I guess it is"

Greypaw leaped on top of Coyotepaw and tried to pin him down. But while Greypaw was on his back, Coyotepaw jumped in the air and fell down with his back towards the ground.

Greypaw let go and started to wince in pain a little. Before he could get up, Coyotepaw was on his back, one paw on hi head, while he gentle put his mouth around Greypaw's neck, as a mock bite.

"Told ya" he said. Then he got off and went back to his vole, "when will the little guy get here?"

"If he is wise and accepts, tomorrow at sunset, maybe a little before Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw, and Redtail get back from the patrol"

**The next day**

It was almost sunset, and Coyotepaw was cleaning out the elder den. They seemed a lot nicer after they saw him fight Longpaw a couple of moons ago. He thought he was coming down with a strange sickness, because all he could smell for a couple of hours were twolegs.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high rock" Bluestar called out.

"Thank starclan, I don't think I can take anymore of this" he thought. He went over to sit next to Greypaw. Up at the high rock, he saw a cat he had never met before. Of course he was color blind so couldn't tell the difference by sight, but he smelt like no other cat. Then Coyotepaw realized that this cat was what he smelled all along. "Makes sense, we was upwind of us" he thought.

Then he started hearing the rude comments on the cat's origins. Of course, they were all smart to only say them away from where he was sitting; otherwise, they would be in for a fight. After he heard Longtail's comment, he would have never thought that this kittypet would attack a warrior, no matter how young they were. When Longtail and the newcomer were battling it out, Coyotepaw couldn't help but bark out, "fight, fight, fight".

He was disappointed when Bluestar stopped the fight and gave Firepaw his name. He wanted to see how the fight would turn out. Coyotepaw grabbed a mouse and lay down beside the den. He saw Greypaw and Firepaw walking over to him.

"Firepaw, this is my brother, Coyotepaw. Coyotepaw, Firepaw" Greypaw introduced.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me say, but I never expected a dog to be in a wild cat clan" said Firepaw.

"And I never thought I'd live to see the day a twoleg cat would come to a clan", he didn't say kittypet because he thought it would be insulting, like others used to call him "pest" and "mongrel", "but I know you'll be a great warriors after giving Longtail that betting, I always wanted to do that. Just never attack Tigerclaw if he insults you. Just talk back to him, that's when he doesn't know what to do".

Then he heard the cry of Ravenpaw in the clearing, and after Ravenpaw said that Redtail was dead, pain shot through Coyotepaw like an owl talon. After seeing Tigerclaw drag Redtail's body into the camp, Coyotepaw walked over to one of his oldest friends, and started to wine like he did when he was newborn wanting milk. After a while, Coyotepaw sniffed Redtail's fur, and his eyes were wide in surprise. The wound on Redtail's neck smelt like Tigerclaw! He looked over to the warrior talking to Greypaw and Firepaw, and he stared at him with suspicion. He could be wrong, but Tigerclaw was an intent suspect to the murder of Redtail.


End file.
